violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MICHAEL RAGES OVER ANGRY GRANDPA RUINING SLOPE COUNTY TRIP
Michael: Today is our 2nd trip in North Dakota! While Tina and the kids are going back to Fargo for more kid-friendly activities, me, Bridget, and dad will travel to Slope County! AGP: There’s barely anyone in that shithole! Now that’s what I call North Dakota! Bridget: It has a cute farm near Marmarth. Michael: And we will go there and explore the farm. AGP: The only farm! At the farm... Michael: So the farm is closed for this seasonZ AGP: Good! Now let’s go home! Bridget: No! AGP: It’s in the fucking negatives! And there’s so much snow! Michael: We’re still checking it out! AGP: You literally picked the worst time to visit this forgotten place! Michael: No I didn’t! AGP: YES YOU DID, BITCH!!! AND I DON’T SEE A SINGLE SOUL BESIDES US!!! Bridget: Also, you might want to hurry up. A snowstorm is approaching the area. AGP: Now let’s leave! Michael: NO!!! WE’RE GONNA GO TO AMIDON!!! AGP: Amidon? More like Ami-don’t give a fuck! Michael: Screams, then cries Bridget: Michael! Michael: Lets go... At Amidon... Michael: We’re at Georgia’s and the Owl. Bridget: They have good food. AGP: This is sad. There’s only 20 people living in this entire place, and it’s the county seat! And there isn’t even a Walmart in this “town”! Michael: Quit being so negative! AGP: Michael you pick the worst places ever! Manager: Attention everyone! The snowstorm has arrived! AGP: YES!!! WHO’S EXCITED FOR FROSTBITE?!?! THAT’S THE FIRST GOOD TIME IN YEARS!!! Manager: Damn tourists... Michael: Dad stop! AGP flips the table and ruins the food Manager: You all need to get out! AGP: YES!!! FUCK YOU!!! Michael: DAD SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! And we’re so sorry about this, sir, he has anger issues. Bridget: Go check out The Angry Grandpa Show! They go outside, and the snowstorm is raging Michael: WAY TO FUCKING GO, DAD!!! AGP: You’re welcome. Bridget: Our last destination is Mound. AGP: ANOTHER TOWN?!?! OH MY GOD!!! Bridget: There’s a church in that area, and we’re gonna go there. AGP: FUCK!!! Michael: Go in the car before I snap... AGP: Kiss my ass! At Mound... AGP: THERE’S ONLY A CHURCH, SOME FARMLAND, AND THAT’S IT!!! HOW DO THESE PEOPLE LIVE?!?! Michael: I’m starting to regret this State Exchange shit! Because all you do is complain! AGP: Good! Bridget: Look! The church is in service! Michael: Lets go! The church is beginning with a morning prayer Bridget: This is some nice music. Michael: Agree! The prayer concludes Pastor: Good morning, everyone. Today, we will talk about how homosexuality is destroying this country. AGP: Oh my god, it’s one of those damn people! Girl: Did you just say the lord’s name in vain? AGP: Yep, and I don’t give a shit. Michael: Dad! Be respectful! Pastor: The faggots are taking over the country and using their liberal policies against us! Is true Americans will never give in to these faggots, because the Bible bans all homosexuality. Now let us pray for those affected by faggots. AGP: NO!!! I’M PRAYING FOR YOU TO STOP WITH YOUR FUCKING NONSENSE YOU HOMOPHOBIC PEICE OF SHIT!!! Michael: DAD!!! Pastor: Excuse me? AGP: These “faggots” did nothing to you! You’re just mad because they are different! The Bible doesn’t ban homosexuality, it tells us to love one another, no matter who they are! I am a Christian too, and I’m tired of you lunatics making people like me look bad! I hope you rot in hell! Pastor: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! Church-goers: GET THAT TERRORIST!!! The Church-goers chase out the 3 AGP: I had enough! AGP gets a chainsaw and threatens the church-goers, causing them to get terrified and running away Michael: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!! OH MY GOD!!! AGP: WHAT?!?! I WASN’T GONNA KILL THEM!!! Bridget: YES YOU WERE!!! AGP: WAS NOT!!! Michael: I FUCKING HATE THIS!!! Shatters church window AGP: Good job, Mike! You owe the church a new window! Michael: LET’S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!! At the motel... Michael: Ever since this trip was announced, you’ve been a pain in the ass to everyone! AGP: So? Michael: WE’RE NOW BANNED FROM ENTERING SLOPE COUNTY!!! AGP: I don’t care. Michael: Of course you don’t care, you don’t care about nothing! Bridget: Can’t we have a successful trip for once? AGP: Nope. Michael: Well tomorrow is New Years Eve, and you better behave! AGP: Okay. Category:Fanfic Category:North Dakota Series